


Oh, What A Night

by Maeerin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poetry remix, wits for tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeerin/pseuds/Maeerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poetry remix for MonikaKrasnorada for 2015 Wits on Tap poetry remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, What a Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638427) by [MonikaKrasnorada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaKrasnorada/pseuds/MonikaKrasnorada). 



> This isn't a perfect Shakespearean sonnet, but I tried and am super happy with the result.

With such utter despair, you looked at me.

You pulled away first, severing our touch.

It’s overwhelming to see you with glee.

The crowd thickens with joy; it’s just too much.

 

How will I move on from this caring lark?

 _He_ sees the pain I’m in, the confliction—

I see the history—not an easy mark—

He says he never shared his affection.

 

I want to leave but he offers his hand.

So we dance, but then at me, you glare.

You are angry for reasons I can’t stand

You chose her—yes, I know it is unfair.

 

But years ago we had said our goodbyes,

So it’s my time to go with heavy sighs.


End file.
